Dias
; Pirate | residence = Loguetown }} Dias is a young boy from Loguetown who joined the Straw Hat Pirates for the duration of the game "Legend of the Rainbow Island" and left the crew at the end. He is also the carrier of the Fisherman's Emblem, one of three magic pendants needed to reach Rainbow Island. Appearance Dias is a short, slightly-tanned boy with short, spiked brown hair and thick, black eyebrows. He wears a blue and beige shirt, blue gloves that do not have fingers, light brown pants, blue boots, and a long red cape. He wears the Fisherman's Emblem, a green triangular item, on a necklace, and he usually carries around a boomerang with him. Personality Dias is a bold and fearless individual, willing to stand up to pirates who threaten him and Atoli. He cares deeply about his others, protecting Atoli on multiple occasions and trying to help Luffy when he was about to be executed. Dias' dream is to find the legendary Rainbow Island. Abilities and Powers Dias is rather strong, as he was able to stand up to Garride and Kaabo on his own, both of whom are much older and larger than him. He was able to injure and escape from them multiple times. Weapons Dias fights with a boomerang. He is very skilled in wielding it, and his skills impressed the members of the Straw Hat Pirates. History Past Before the events of the game, Dias was separated from his parents. He kept the Fisherman's Emblem, which had belonged to his father, as a memento. His parents' status is unknown. Legend of the Rainbow Island Leaving Loguetown One morning, Dias had a dream about Rainbow Island before his boss woke him up to go to Loguetown's harbor to sell their product. After arriving in the harbor, Chip and Mini approached him and demanded they give him food. The Straw Hat Pirates came to Dias' rescue and beat the pirates up. After brief introductions, Dias offered to show Luffy, Zoro and Nami around town. He took them to Ipponmatsu's shop, a clothing shop, and a tavern. At the tavern, Dias had a meal with the crew where they talked about their dreams and the pirates offered to teach Dias how to fight. They agreed to stay in a hotel for a night, and then Dias would take them to see Gol D. Roger's execution platform the next day. Dias went home and went to bed, thinking about how the Straw Hat Pirates believed in Rainbow Island and him before falling asleep. Dias woke up at noon and rushed off to meet Luffy and the others. On his way, he ran into two pirates, Garride and Kaabo, who were threatening Atoli. His Fisherman's Emblem started to glow, prompting Atoli to beg him for help. When the pirates warned Dias to back down, Dias threw his boomerang at Kaabo, hitting him. Having underestimated Dias, Garride and Kaabo briefly retreated, while Dias ran with Atoli to his home. At Dias' home, he and Atoli introduced themselves to each other before their pendants started glowing. When the pendants fit together perfectly, Atoli asked Dias about where he got the Fisherman's Emblem. She told him not to display it or ask any questions, confusing Dias, but before he could ask a question, Kaabo and Garride arrived at his door. Kaabo gave them five seconds to come out peacefully, but Garride kicked down the door and entered after two seconds. The pirates quickly noticed Dias' Fisherman's Emblem, demanding now that the children come with them. Dias fought back and opened up an opportunity for them to escape to the execution platform, where he met up with the Straw Hat Pirates. At the execution platform, Dias and Atoli witnessed Luffy's near execution at the hands of Buggy. However, the platform was struck by lightning right before Luffy could be killed. Dias, Atoli, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji then ran to the harbor, but they were intercepted by Smoker and the Marines. They defeated the Marine soldiers, and when Smoker tried to challenge them himself, he was forced to leave to take care of Buggy and Alvida. Dias and his companions proceeded to the Going Merry, but Garride and Kaabo arrived to block their path. When the pirates threatened to use force against the children, Dias and Luffy fought back. Dias and the others defeated the two pirates, who were overwhelmed and retreated. Nami and Usopp ordered Luffy and the others to get onto the ship before a storm came, and Dias and Atoli decided to trust them and accompany them out to sea. Dias joined the crew and they, along with Atoli, sailed off to the Grand Line. Embarking on a Journey Along the way, they arrived at an underwater cavern that Dias and Luffy decided to investigate. The found and fought a group of hostile Fish-Men, including a member of the same crew as the two pirates who fought them earlier. After defeating the fish-men, Dias and the crew went to Reverse Mountain and met Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday. After defeating them, they went to Whisky Peak and joined the citizens' party. Dias got up in the night to find Zoro, who knew that the party was a trap. The two fought the disguised Baroque Works members. After Miss Wednesday revealed her true identity as Nefertari Vivi, Dias and his crew fought Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, escaping Whisky Peak after meeting Miss All-Sunday. Dias and the crew traveled to a barren island and encountered a man who knew Dias's friend. Later, the man revealed his true identity as a member of the crew of the two men and the fish-man. The crew defeated him and left the island. Major Battles *Dias, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Sanji vs. the Marines *Dias, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji vs. Garride and Kaabo Trivia *Dias, as the main protagonist of the game, Legend of the Rainbow Island, can be named by the player at the beginning of the game. If the player does not wish to do so, they can continue without entering a name, causing the game to use the default name. References Site Navigation ca:Dias ru:Диаз Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Legend of the Rainbow Island Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirates Category:Non-Canon Loguetown Characters